love is a passionate affection for another person
by crazychick103
Summary: Cadence and Edmond were just traveling throught America like Edmond had promised Cadence. But they take a little journey to Forks, Washington where they love passionately and become unexpected visitors for Edward and Bella and their family.


JUST READ IT! I NEVER LIKE MY OWN STORIES.

This is about Edward and Bella BUT not in either ones perspective. They have _new _visitors which I will be writing in the female's view. Just heads up 

I and Edmond had been running for awhile now. We had decided to take a little trip or adventure to the United States. I had never been there before in my whole life and I really wanted to see what it was all about. I was born and raised in London, England. I could tell you my whole life story of how I came into the life of a vampire, but it's a very, very long story. But I can give you the basics; without all the deep descriptions.

I was made by an ancient; he didn't really tell me enough about himself, but I figured he was born somewhere in between 400 and 500 B.C. Considering, he knew much about that era. Well, now me; I was born in 1774 in the eighteenth century; personally, my own opinion, I have always thought of that era to be the best era in all the centuries of this world. And happily, I still have my English accent. I guess that's why I never left England; I was scared to loose a lot of my characteristics of the eighteenth century. Of course, that didn't help with the changing of the world. But besides that, my creator left me on my own. He said he was going to leave me to survive on my own. I had a mixture of anger and sorrow toward him; I was angry at him for leaving me to this big world in this new immortal life, but my heart filled with sorrow at the thought of being left alone. I suffered over my loss. I tried to find others, but all the others I found pushed me away. No one had pity for me and I felt madly alone. I began talking to myself. I drained the blood out of at least five people a night out of my boredom. I roamed around England; going into churches, pubs and bars, meeting men and luring them into an ally, just to end their life. I was learning the life of a nomad and became happier, but that sadness in my heart from the loneliness lingered. Then I found Edmond. He had come to England to travel the foreign countries. We fell in love with each other as soon as our eyes met on a crowded street in London. He made the decision to stay in London with me. But when I heard he was from the glorious country, America, I begged him to take me there. And he happily agreed; however, after I take him on a tour of the foreign countries.

We went through Britain, France, Germany, Scotland, Ireland, and Russia. We also went through all the little countries around them. I saw him fall in love with each and every one of them. My happiness grew with his happiness. We met many other vampires and all of them were different and unique.

But after our traveling through the foreign countries that I called home, he had to take his side of the offer. We soon were on a plane to New York; the first city we were going to visit.

Now, back to the _now moment_, we were heading from Alaska. I highly liked it there. The cold weather pleased me and the isolation of the state made it even better. I told Edmond _just _to think about it, but he didn't think of it such fun to live in Alaska.

I grumbled on then plane as we headed out of Alaska, "I don't know what you have against Alaska, but it is gorgeous there. Why don't you take in consideration the fact that it is _isolated?_" He didn't even look at me, just stared at the window watching the sea of water rush by. I sighed heavily and looked out my window down at the sea. We were on one of those sea boats; it was the only flying transportation out and to Alaska.

I felt his arm wined around my waist. He pulled me into his lap and I rested my head on his chest.

"Where are we going next?" I perked up a tad bit, but still down about the Alaska subject.

He smiled at me and leaned down and kissed me softly on my lips, "I was thinking the Olympic Peninsula." I pierced my lips together, "Where's that?"

He sighed quietly, "You will see, love. I heard it was the rainiest place in the North America. Well, Forks, Washington is fairly rainy. We could go outside without be discovered," he whispered.

"Mmm…good," I nestled deeper into his chest.

We sat there cuddling until we finally landed in Port Angeles. Edmond had a car ordered to meet us there so that we wouldn't have to take a taxi. Before, I wasn't used to driving in cars. I was a nomad; I used my feet most of the time, but Edmond brought fast, luxurious cars into my life. So, I wasn't surprised to see a McLaren F1 waiting for us. I slid into the passenger seat noticing eyes glued to us and the car. I guess it was odd to see a rare car with beautiful people driving it in this town, but their eyes deceived them. Edmond thought I was wrong to think of immortality to be a burden; Edmond took immortality as a gift; to live forever, for eternity, and to have the advantages of strength, speed, and knowledge as vampires had. I was _really _trying to look in his perspective, but it was a challenge.

We drove for a while to forks where we would rent a hotel room at Pacific Inn Motel. Apparently, Edmond had everything planned out before we got off the plane, but I don't remember him ever calling to reserve reservations.

_Was my mind wondering this much?_

I reached over the seat and Edmond turned his face to look at me and I kissed him passionately. When I finally pulled away, it looked like we were in the heart of Forks. We drove a little ways down 101 (S Forks Ave) before we turned into Pacific Inn Motel.

The motel wasn't much. Considering, all the high-class Hotels Edmond had us put in; this looked down right country bumpkin. I snorted at the hotel and Edmond smirked, "Sorry, couldn't find a better one."

When we walked in there, the girl who looked about twenty was first staring with wide eyes at the car, but as soon as we walked in, she couldn't take her eyes off of Edmund. I rolled my eyes and growled low under my breath.

"Behave," Edmund murmured low, soft voice. I smiled sweetly up at him and reached up on my tip toes to plant a big kiss on his lips. He smiled with pleasure, "good girl." I softly smacked him on his muscled arm and we both laughed as we walked up to the counter.

"Barret's," Edmund said casually to the girl. The girl cleared her throat and snapped back to reality and quickly walked over to the computer behind her and started to type the name in. I was pleased that Edmund said his last name for both of us, even though we haven't gotten married yet, it had a nice ring to it.

Cadence Barret.

Yes, nice ring. I smiled to myself and I noticed him staring at me, "What's so funny?" He asked watching my expression.

"Thinking about my name fitting perfectly with your last name." I smiled sweetly at him and his smile faded and I began to think that maybe that wasn't the time, but in seconds we were passionately kissing. He had a firm grip on my waist and was pushing me into him with so much force, but to me it didn't feel like enough and I began pushing harder into him with my arms wrapped around his neck and pulling him closer into the kiss.

The girl all the sudden cleared her throat and we stopped kissing, remembering where we were, and Edmund turned to take the key from the girl. Seeing our passion, the girl's eyes stayed glued to the counter as we left the office to go back outside to our room.

As soon as we got there, I leaped into his arms and we stayed inside passionately in love in our room all day.

"Cadence, are you ready to go hiking?" Edmond's request interrupted the quiet moment. I sighed with pleasure at how our day had turned out to be. We were one of those lovers that couldn't stay close enough to each other. If we ever, _EVER, _got separated I don't know what I would do.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, dear."

We got dressed and went to the car, "Were taking the car?" I asked watching him pack our hiking back packs in the trunk. "We can't look _too _suspicious. We are only human, love." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes and jumped into the car.

We kept driving on the roads that the beautiful forest surrounded. We finally began to pull over on the side of the road. Edmond began to get out and I followed his lead. We flung the big backpacks over our backs and I followed him into the forest. About five minutes into the green forest, we dropped our bags and left them. We kept walking through the ancient, beautiful forest.

"Wow, its lovely here." I said breathing in the forest's musky smell. "Isn't it?" he sighed. We walked in silence and passed a streaming river. As soon as we did so, we both froze. The smell of vampires filled our nostrils. I mean, It would make since for vampires to be living here where they can come out during the day, but with this little town, wouldn't they noticed if people went missing?

I felt Edmund's hand securely on my lower back. He was now in front of me protectively and began walking forward. "Edmund, what are you doing? Let's turn around now!" He growled low, "It's no use, Cadence. Their home is just right ahead and they already know we are here."

"_What?!_" I hissed through my teeth.

"They have a very talented family." He murmured mostly to himself. I knew Edmund was talented he could sense things, like emotions. He also had _very _good hearing, better than an average vampire. He probably could hear them discussing us right now. I had talent only in one lousy compartment, strength. They call vampires like me, warlords. I have no idea why though. I mean, I've never fought in a war and don't have the intentions to do so.

He took my hand and we slowly walked forward cautiously. We came through the trees to stand in across the field from a big white house and a line of seven vampires and one human girl, which, may I add, smelled absolutely pleasant. But right now my appetite had escaped from the time I laid my eyes on the big family.

Edmond crouched in front of me protectively and growled loudly and fiercely, following came three other growls and the one boy who had growled now crouched in front of the human protectively. I stared blankly at this. But completely took my mind off of that, and set my mind to the situation at hand. I crouched down behind Edmond prepared for a fight.


End file.
